Soft Spots
by Butchercup
Summary: Everyone has a soft spot, whether it's for a special person, or a beloved object. A person's soft spot has the ability to trigger their emotions and even exploit their most secretive weaknesses. So be mindful of whom your soft spot is for; they have the power to break you.


_**Hello everyone! I'm excited to say that one year ago today I made the great decision to get an account and post my very own story! **_

_**YUP! Today is my Fanfiction Anniversary! and this is my way of saying thank you to everyone who has a will support me in writing! I love it so much and I wouldn't have come this far without all of the positive feedback I've received. I thought it'd be nice to treat everyone to what I believe will be one of my best stories so far! I've had so much time to get better since last year!**_

_** For anyone who may have read the ending of some of my other stories, you may have remembered me mentioning a story called "Lovestruck" which I claimed would be one of my best works... well this it Lovestruck! I just changed the name because I thought it needed a change! **_

_**The Counterpart Theory **__**is true in this story, however, nobody knows of it's existence. Certain characters may suspect the **__**Counterpart Theory**__** is possible later on in the story.**_

_**If you are unfamiliar with my fan-made theory, please go to my profile and take a couple minutes to read it first. It's not very long, and although it won't play too big of a part in this story, I encourage that you take a quick look as it will be used in future stories of mine and possibly others'. :)**_

_**OKAY! ON TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>Butch glared at the sight before him. His hair wasn't as spiky as it could be, and he would rip the horribly uncomfortable suit off himself if Brick would let him. He'd start off by ripping the pale green bow tie from around his neck, and tearing it to shreds. Then, he would kick off the shiny black dress shoes, and tie the laces together, using the shoes as nun chucks to hospitalize every person in the building except his brothers.<p>

"You ready bro?" Butch ripped his eyes away from the terrifying image in the mirror to see Brick in the doorway of his dressing room. Butch sighed loudly. He'd been waiting for this moment for years, and it was finally going to happen. He looked over what his brother wore; a suit similar to Butch's but with a pale pink vest and bow tie, probably Blossom's idea.

Boomer appeared behind Brick with eyes wide as dinner plates, looking annoyed as could be. "Butch! Are you ready yet? You know Bubbles planned all of this, and she's starting to get _really_ pissy!"

Butch rolled his eyes, taking one last look in the mirror before walking toward his brothers. "Let's get this over with."

The three walked out of the room and down the long corridor to the enormous, elegant double doors. Boomer reached for the handle, but the door shot open and slammed into his face, knocking him onto the red carpeted floor. Bubbles looked behind the door, revealing her short soft green dress, and gasped.

"Oh, Boomie! I'm so sorry!" she cried, offering her hand to help him up. Boomer suppressed a glare and politely took Bubbles' hand. She then proceeded to straighten his bow tie and smooth down his blond hair anxiously. Once Bubbles was finished, her bright blue eyes found Butch.

"Oh good, you're here! Come on, let's get this party started!" she cheered, grabbing hold of Butch's arm and pulling him through the double doors. Butch was immediately the center of attention of every close friend the Powerpuff Girls ever had excluding the Professor. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mitch, and even the Talking Dog, along with many others were seated in benches. Bubbles lead Butch around the rows of benches and to the front of the room.

Once Butch was standing at the end of the aisle, Bubbles held a walkie-talkie up and spoke into it. "Okay Blossom, everything looks to be in order" she said as she fiddled with a stray buttercup flower in a bouquet.

"_Give me two minutes and I'll be there. The Professor and Buttercup will be there no more than a minute after me._" Blossom's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie. Bubbles grinned and placed the device down and motioned for Boomer and Brick to stand by Butch.

Bubbles rushed off to the pianist to ensure, yet again, that everything was in order. Brick stood next to Butch with his hands behind his back. "The time is finally here bro." Butch glanced at his brothers to see sly smiles on each of their faces, and returned the expression.

As promised, the double doors opened to reveal Blossom and Robin dressed in short pale green sun dresses. They each carried bouquets of yellow buttercups as they began to walk down the aisle side-by-side. Bubbles didn't need to alert the pianist for the music to begin right when the doors were opened. Once Blossom and Robin were standing near Butch, Bubbles dropped her wedding planner act and took up the title of her sister's bride's maid.

The music picked up in volume as two workers dressed in tuxedos opened each of the double doors. The crowd of people stood from their seats and turned to watch Buttercup walk down the aisle with her arm laced with the Professor's. She held an arrangement of white roses with a few buttercups mixed in with them.

Butch couldn't help but let his breath be taken away; he was surprised she even wore a dress. Buttercup was wearing a long, one-shoulder dress that glided along the floor as she walked. The only thing that added to the dress was a thick soft green ribbon that tied around her waist. Her hair was tightly curled and put into a half-up-half-down style with a cage veil hanging just over her green eyes.

Before Butch knew it, the Professor was already in front of him, giving him a warm smile as he let go of his daughter's hand. Butch plastered a fake smile in return. The piano quieted down and the guests sat back down.

Butch tuned out every word spoken by the pastor. It didn't matter to him anyway. Butch simply held the same fake smile he had been holding for the past seven years. It was the same fake smile he'd given when he asked Buttercup to marry him for the fifth time. The very same phony smile Butch had when he asked her on their first date. The exact artificial grin of complete joy and bliss he'd given when he formed a truce and friendship with Buttercup over seven years ago.

"Do you, Butch Jojo, take Buttercup Utonium to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" Butch was instantly brought back to reality at the words. This was it.

"I do, for all of eternity." He said charmingly, causing the crowd to coo happily. Buttercup smiled that genuine smile. It was that curve of the lips that almost made him feel guilty.

Almost.

"And do you, Buttercup Elizabeth Utonium, take Butch Jojo to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" the pastor repeated to Buttercup.

"I do." She said.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the city of Townsville, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Butch took Buttercup into a tight hug, kissing her gently.

The crowd of family and friends stood and cheered for the couple. Butch pulled away from Buttercup and looked her in her soft green eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"'Till _death _do us part, my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since this was just the Prologue, it's rather short. Chapters from here on out will be longer and more eventful! Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Also, the Cover Image you see is my own digital drawing! The full sized image can be seen on my Deviantart page. I'll put a link to it on my profile :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
